nuevos sentimientos
by arletykoneko-chan
Summary: shino se pregunta que es lo que siente por hinata, sakura se pregunta que le causa sai sera que ambos tienen sentimientos que no sabian cuales son esos sentimientos saisaku y shinohina pasen y lean no sean malos es mi primera historia
1. hechos en el hospital

Hola gente

Para empezar soy nueva así que si no le gusta la historia no me culpen por favor bueno esto es un shinohina y también saisaku la historia la escribimos mi amiga y yo eso es todo por ahora

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

.

.

.

"sucesos en el hospital"

.

Shino y Hinata entrenaban (esta vez sin Kiba porque él estaba en una misión con Naruto) Hinata había logrado derribar a Shino pero este se transformo en insectos y apareció detrás de ella cuando Shino iba a atacarla Sai llegó

-hola- saludo Sai

-hola Sai-san-dijo Hinata, Shino solo lo volteo a ver

-los solicitan en el hospital hay carencia de personal además hay varios envenenamientos y Tsunade-sama dijo que podrían ayuda-

-bien iremos enseguida-así los tres se dirigieron al hospital

* * *

EN EL HOSPITAL

Shino tenía que quitarle el veneno a las personas la cual la mayoría habían sido niños y señoras los cuales les tenían pavor a los insectos por lo cual Hinata tuvo que calmarlos (la razón de tantos envenenamientos era porque una zona de Konoha fue atacada y Sakura estaba muy presionada)

En eso Sakura estaba con unos medicamentos Sai la vio y decidió saludarla

-hola Sakura-chan- dijo Sai

-estoy apurada Sai – y se fue corriendo segundos después llego con otras cosas y así se la paso casi todo el día entonces se tropezó por suerte Sai la alcanzo a agarrar

-Sakura-chan por cálmate ya casi no hay pacientes y todo está mejor-y le sonrió

-gracias Sai- dijo Sakura levantándose

En eso llegaron Shino y Hinata

-ya todos los pacientes fueron atendidos-dijo Shino

-que les parece si vamos a comer algo de ramen para descansar al fin ya no hay más pacientes-dijo Hinata

-me parece buena idea tu qué opinas Sakura-chan-dijo Sai

-bien solo tengo que arreglar unos papeles y nos vamos-

-bueno si quieres te acompaño-dijo sSai

-si nos esperan en la salida por favor-dijo Sakura antes de irse con Sai

Sai y Sakura estaban en la oficina de Sakura, Sakura estaba ordenando unos papeles entonces movió un mueble muy fuerte y todas sus cosas se cayeron Sai la tomo por el brazo para que no le pasara nada pero cayeron Sai encima de ella

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sai, pero Sakura no respondió estaba poniéndose roja y su corazón latía muy muy rápido además de que se estaba sonrojando por estar asi

-¿que pasa aquí?- dijo Hinata, Sakura entro en sí y al ver a Hinata con Shino se puso aun más nerviosa y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue golpear a Sai

-nada yo solo quería evitar que a Sakura se le cayera todo encima-dijo sai

-¡pero no tenias porque caer encima de mí, BAKA! Mejor dejémoslo así ya vámonos o van a cerrar el ichiraku-dijo Sakura

-bueno vámonos-contesto Hinata

* * *

En el ichiraku se la pasaron un poco nerviosos todos, cuando terminaron pagaron se fueron, Sai quería acompañar a Sakura pero ella se negó así se fueron solos y Shino decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

Todo estaba muy callado así que Hinata decidió decir algo

-Shino tu qué crees acerca de lo que paso hoy en el hospital-

-bueno no se nunca había visto algo así-

-bueno es que Sakura se sonrojó y .. yo..yo me sonrojo con Naruto-kun por.. que ..me..me gusta-

Hinata se sonrojo al decir esto pero Shino solo frunció el seño y hablo sin pensar tal vez por enojo pero realmente no sabía porque lo pensaba

-porque te gusta Naruto, Hinata el a ti no te hace caso no entiendo cómo es que sigues tras el si sabes que a él le gusta Sakura no tu-

Hinata se puso mal con lo que le dijo Shino entonces empezó a llorar

-tal vez sea cierto pero tú no eres quien para juzgarme- entonces Hinata se puso a correr llorando

Shino se sintió muy mal por lo que dijo no sabía porque pero se había sentido molesto al oír a Hinata decir que aun le gustaba Naruto estaba enojado

_¿Por qué me sentí mal cuando dijo que le gustaba naruto? ¿Por qué le gusta ese baka porque no le gusta alguien más alguien como yo? ¿Por qué me importa?_

Entonces se quedo pasmado con lo que pensó acaso le gustaba Hinata pero eso era imposible a él no le gustaba Hinata o si no quiso pensarlo más y fue a buscar a Hinata para disculparse

* * *

En el parque

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente las palabras que le dijo Shino la habían lastimado mucho se sentía muy mal porque Shino tuvo que ser tan malo aunque por un lado tenía razón a Naruto no le gustaba ella a él le gustaba Sakura pero Sakura no lo quería

-ash ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué?-dijo Hinata desconsolada

-Hinata-

-aaa Shino-kun que pasa-

-Hinata yo lo siento no debí hablarte así perdón fui un tonto no tenía el derecho de hablarte así-

-está bien Shino-kun solo que no vuelvas a hablarme así por favor-

-si-

Hinata se acerco a Shino y lo abrazó, él se sonrojó sus kikais se pusieron extraños y él también, su corazón latía muy fuerte y empezó a sudar y tener otras sensaciones que nunca había sentido, acaso ¿estaba enamorado?

* * *

Bueno ahí esta no se si me quedo bien ustedes juzguen dejen reviews porfa gracias bye


	2. un suceso inesperado

Hola hola

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, a y gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste este capitulo

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes _

ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay más shinohina que saisaku y es todo

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Un suceso inesperado

.

.

A Shino y a Hinata los habían enviado a una misión de encontrar a un ladrón que estaba escondido en un bosque pero empezó a caer una tormenta además se hizo de noche así que decidieron acampar pero Shino se quedó afuera vigilando que nada malo pasara más bien que lo pasara nada malo a Hinata

_¿Por qué quiero estar tanto con Hinata? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué quería golpear a Naruto al abrazar a Hinata?_

-¿Shino-kun?-dijo Hinata tímidamente mientras se acercaba donde estaba él

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo volteando a ver a Hinata se estaba mojando no debería le puede dar gripe o algo peor

-bueno yo estaba buscando con mi byakugan y creo que vi algo cerca del río y quería ir a ver y pensé en decirte para que fuéramos a ver juntos

-de acuerdo vamos pero espera-

-¿qué sucede?-

Shino se quitó la capucha y se la puso a Hinata

-te puedes mojar y enfermar-

-Arigato Shino-kun-la capucha estaba bastante caliente era extraño que con tal calor Shino llevara mas suéteres debajo acaso era friolento o algo así –¿Shino-kun estás seguro no te dará frío?

- no enserio estoy bien vamos-dijo después de estornudar

Así que se fueron caminando los dos juntos hasta las orillas del río pero había muchos rayos así que Hinata se asustaba y en una de esas un rayo rompió la rama de un árbol y ella gritó, se hizo para atrás y empujó a Shino al agua pero como estaba muy distraído pensando en lo que le pasaba que no se dio cuenta y cayó al agua. Estaba helada y la lluvia empeoraba todo sintió que se iba a congelar porque en realidad los de su clan eran muy friolentos es por eso que usaban tanta ropa y fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y lo sacaban del agua esos brazos eran delgados eran de Hinata ella lo trataba de sacar así que logró salir de la helada agua y se dio cuenta de que afuera era peor hacia mucho aire que con la fría agua aumentaba que se sintiera mal se estaba congelando Hinata se quitó la capucha que le había dado Shino y se la devolvió

-Shino-kun lo lamento de verdad yo perdóname-dijo Hinata

-está bien volvamos al campamento-

Volvieron al campamento y cuando entraron a la casa de campaña Shino cayó al suelo estaba temblando y tosiendo mucho

-¡Shino-kun!-Hinata tocó la frente de Shino estaba caliente tenía fiebre y todo por su culpa sabía que tenía que quitarle toda esa ropa porque estaba mojada y empezó quitándole la capucha, luego su sudadera, abajo traía un suéter tejido y todavía debajo una playera con mangas cortas y debajo una de red Hinata se había sorprendido ¿para qué usaría tanta ropa Shino?

-Hi...Hinata... ¿Qué haces?-dijo Shino con cierta debilidad en su voz y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo-¡Hinata!-no sabía porque pero se había puesto rojo y la cabeza le dolió el doble y saber que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba no le incomodaba pero la idea que había sido Hinata la que le quito la ropa lo ponía nervioso quería tomar su ropa y ponérsela pero al intentarlo, Hinata lo detuvo

-Shino-kun tu ropa esta mojada y tú tienes fiebre, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que esperes a mañana a que se seque y descansa por favor-

_Que descanse eso significa que le importo, ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? se que tiemblo por el frío y sudo por la fiebre pero también es por algo más tu corazón no palpita fuertemente cuando estás enfermo ¿por qué?_

Mientras Shino pensaba en esto Hinata lo acostó para que descansara y Shino se quedó dormido

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¿qué pasó?-dijo Shino

-Shino-kun me alegra que estés bien-dijo Hinata y luego lo abrazó-me preocupaste porque no se te bajaba la fiebre pero lo bueno es que ya estás bien, oh tu ropa ya se ha secado-dijo Hinata mientras le daba la ropa a Shino

-gracias Hinata-Shino empezó a vestirse mientras Hinata solo miraba el piso

-Shino-kun crees que si uso falda en lugar de pantalón Naruto se fijará en mí

_Naruto, Naruto ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si ni siquiera era muy listo, ni pertenecía a algún clan importante? Ella no tiene que preocuparse por su apariencia se ve hermosa así como está_

-no creo-fue lo que se limitó a decir Shino pero Hinata bajó la vista y se puso triste-no me refería a que no le puedes gustar sino que la mejor forma es siendo tu misma-

-Shino-kun gracias-

Luego buscaron al ladrón que para su suerte estaba en un bar totalmente borracho así que lo atraparon y lo llevaron a Konoha cuando salieron de la oficina de Tsunade Shino iba a invitar a Hinata a comer pero llegó Naruto

-hola Hinata ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?-

-Naru … Naruto-kun cla..claro-volteó a ver a Shino-nos vemos Shino-kun-

-claro adiós-Shino vio como se iban los 2 juntos y cuando dejó de verlos sintió ira y sin saber por qué con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó un árbol y aunque se lastimó la mano no le importó porque solo pensaba en una cosa ¡maldito Naruto!

-te pasa algo shino-

-sai no nada ¿por qué preguntas?-

-pues iba hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama y te vi golpeando un árbol parecías enojado ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-si no me pasa nada es solo que-

-¿Qué?-

-mmm no nada- dijo algo dudoso-oye sai a ti ¿a ti te gusta sakura no es asi?-

-aaa bueno yo- se había quedado un poco dudoso

-entonces-

-pues nunca lo había pensado bien yo no sé bien de emociones pero cada que estoy con sakura me siento algo raro-

-¿raro?-

-si supongo-

Shino se quedo pensando él también se sentía raro con hinata pero eso quería decir que a él le gustaba hinata

-bueno shino tengo que ir a entregar algo me voy adiós-

-aaa si adiós-

En el camino a la oficina de Tsunade sai iba pensando en algo

_Porque shino me habrá preguntado eso ¿a mí me gusta sakura en verdad?¿porque cada que estoy con ella me siento raro? Como es que alguien como yo puede sentir esto ¿pero sakura que sentirá por mi? _

Se quedo parado en medio de la calle

-tal vez sakura también sienta algo por mí-

_Es imposible a sakura le gusta sasuke lo sé bien ¿Por qué? Porque a sakura le tiene que gustar sasuke ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso?_

Entonces sacudió la cabeza no quería seguir pensando en eso

-aaa será mejor que le entregue estos papeles a Tsunade-sama-

¿Podría sakura sentir algo por él?

Bien ahí esta espero les haya gustado la historia

El próximo capítulo va a haber más saisaku

Dejen reviews por favor y si no les gusto algo díganlo bien bye


	3. doble cita

Bueno para empezar les pido una disculpa por no haber puesto el otro capítulo es que se me fue la inspiración y pues no sabía que escribir me pasaba solo mirando el teclado y como este episodio es saisaku lo tenía que escribir yo, pero mi amiga me dijo que lo tenía que escribir ya porque si no me iba a matar ^-^ qué bueno que sigo viva por cierto la inner de sakura hace su primera aparición bueno es todo por ahora espero que les guste

ADVERTENCIAS: hay más saisaku que shinohina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cita Doble

.

.

.

Sai bajaba las escaleras de la oficina de la torre del hokage estaba muy pensativo por alguna razón quería, deseaba saber que sentía sakura por el pero el problema era como, como hacer para saber que sentía sakura por el iba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta y choco

-Auch baka por que no te fijas por donde caminas!!!-

-Porque no te fijas tu- se sorprendió al ver con quien había chocado- hoho lo siento mucho sakura no fue mi intención-

-Aja pero la próxima vez si no quieres salir lastimado VE POR DONDE CAMINAS!!!- sakura se fue muy enfadada

_Bien parece que por ahora lo que siente por mi son ganas de matarme ¿eso será bueno?_

Decido pensar un poco en cómo hacer para poder saber que sentía sakura por el pero no se le ocurría nada y se la pasaba dando vueltas por la calle, vio que en un puesto estaba una rifa y vio a shino ahí así que decidió saludarlo

-Hola shino-

-umm hola sai ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-nada solo paseaba apropósito ¿qué es esto?-

-¿Qué no sabes qué es?-pregunto sorprendido

- no ¿Qué es?-

-bueno pues es una rifa –

-¿y cómo funciona o que tienes que hacer?-

-pues mira el contenedor tiene pelotas de blancas y tres pelotas rojas si cuando lo mueves sacas pelotas blancas te dan un pañuelo pero si sacas pelotas rojas te dan un premio-

-y ¿yo lo puedo intentar?-

-si lo único que tienes es pagar el tiro y ya-

-y cuanto cuesta el tiro-

-no lo sé-

-mmm bueno lo intentare –

Sai pago el tiro y se dispuso a jugar mientras shino se quedo a su lado

-bien entonces esto se mueve-movió el contenedor pero solo le salieron pelotas blancas

-parece que perdiste el juego sai-

El juego le resulto un poco divertido y pago otro tiro

-¿seguirás intentándolo sai?-

-solo esta vez y ya-movió el contenedor y para su suerte salieron tres pelotas rojas

-wau que suerte tienes sai-

-supongo y cuál es mi premio-el vendedor se le acerco

-felicidades como saco las tres pelotas rojas su premio es un pase para usted y otros tres amigos al estreno de una película el viernes que lo disfrute adiós-

- mmm y ¿Qué hago con los boletos?-

-deberías ver la película sai-

-pero son para cuatro personas y yo solo soy una- se quedo pensando cómo solucionarlo volteo a ver a shino y se le ocurrió una idea –ya se shino tu vendrás conmigo ¿quieres?

-¿yo? Aa no lo sé-

-por favor y podrás invitar a quien quieras-

A shino por una razón se le vino a la mente a hinata así que acepto sin saber porque cuando se dio cuenta sai se había ido y el tenia que invitar a hinata al cine lo cual era muy difícil

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Aunque no se notara sai estaba feliz los boletos para el cine eran una gran oportunidad para saber que sentía sakura por el aunque primero tenía que invitarla al cine, pero que gran día había escogido sakura para no aparecer la había buscado por todos lados pero no la encontraba así que pensó que tal vez estaría ya en el hospital fue a ver si estaba en su oficina y la encontró.

-hola sakura- la saludo un poco nervioso ya que no sabía cómo empezar

-hola sai que haces aquí-

-pues veras quería preguntarte algo importante-

-enserio y que me querías preguntar –

Pues es que mira yo gane una rifa y quería saber si bueno no sé cómo decirlo pero yo quería saber si..-

-y bien ¿Qué querías saber?-

-quería saber si ¿si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo pasado mañana?-

-tú y yo al cine co..Como una cita-

-si algo así, pero si no quieres está bien entonces ¿sí o no?-

-bueno es que no se tengo que ver si tengo que hacer algo-

-piénsalo si y me dices mañana-

-bueno me tengo que ir adiós sakura te veo luego-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la csa de sakura

Sakura no podía dormir estaba pensando si ir al cine o no

-diablos, porque le doy tantas vueltas al asunto-

_Será porque él te gusta_

-tenias que aparecer tu además eso no es cierto sai es solo mi amigo el no me gusta-

_Si como no engáñate a ti misma_

-ay tú que sabes-

_Pues yo soy tu y sé que aunque tú no lo aceptes te gusta sai_

-claro que no y creo que será mejor no ir al cine con él y ahora déjame dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano mañana-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Sai se dirigió al hospital y cuando estaba ahí busco a sakura en su oficina

-hola sakura ¿ya pensaste lo del cine?-

-hola sai, pues veras yo no quiero pero gracias por invitarme-

-pero ¿Por qué no?-

-pues es que yo voy a tener algo que hacer mañana y pues no puedo ir lo siento sai-

-bueno está bien te veo luego adiós-

Sai salió del hospital algo triste, después se fue a buscar a shino para preguntarle con quien iba a ir al cine. Lo encontró entrenando y lo saludo

-hola shino ¿ya pensaste con quien ir?-

-hola sai, si de hacho ya invite a alguien ¿y tú?-

-iba a invite a sakura pero no puede así que no tengo a nadie y bien ¿a quién invitaste?-

-yo invite a hinata-se sonrojo un poco al recordar como la había invitado

**Flash back**

_Porque estoy tan nervioso solo tengo que invitarla al cine y ya pero ¿Cómo lo hago?¿por dónde empiezo? Solo está del otro lado de la calle no es tan difícil solo la saludo y le pregunto_

_-_Ho..Hola hinata-_porque tartamudeo_

_-_hola shino-kun ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien veras hinata yo quería saber si tu bueno si tú qué..querías ir al cine el viernes conmigo-

-yo, aa no se-

-es que quería ir con alguien que me agradara y pues tu me agradas mucho hinata-

-gracias shino-kun, está bien si quiero ir-

-que bueno la película es el viernes entonces ¿nos vemos en el cine?-

-si shino-kun me tengo que ir adiós-

**Fin flash back**

-bien shino entonces me voy adiós-

_Parece que shino va a ir con alguien, mmm creo que puedo invitar a alguien más espero que aun este_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta_

-deja de llamarme tonta inner-

_No!! Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Por qué le dijiste que no querías ir al cine?_

-porque es la verdad no quiero-

_Aja síguete engañando a ti misma_

_-_ya basta, voy a ver a ino y no quiero que aparezcas-

Entro en la florería pero no vio a ino

-ino!! Donde estas-

-estoy acá atrás de las flores sakura-

-ino porque estás aquí atrás, ¿sai qué haces tú aquí?-

-hola sakura-

-veras sakura sai estaba por decirme algo cuando tu llegaste, y bien sai ¿Qué me querías decir?-

-a si ino quería preguntarte ¿si te gustaría ir al cine mañana conmigo?-

-enserio sai yo..yo..-ino estaba súper emocionada con la propuesta

_QUE!! Primero me invita a mí y luego invita a ino inner sakura: y que esperabas tu le dijiste que no y déjame decirte que no eres la única chica en el mundo a la que pueda invitar Sakura: no importa no voy a dejar que ino valla con sai _

Entonces ino hablo sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos – pues sai yo..yo s…-sakura interrumpió

-sai de hacho ya no tengo nada que hacer mañana así que si quiero ir al cine entonces ¿todavía está la propuesta en pie?-

-bueno de hecho sakura ya invite a ino y creo que ella quiere ir así que no creo-

-bueno está bien entiendo-_ ves te dije que no eras la única a la que podía invitar Sakura: CALLATE!!_

_-_bueno sai veras yo tengo que recibir unas flores que encargue así que no puedo ir, mejor ve con sakura-

-enserio bueno ¿sakura quieres ir mañana al cine?-

-si sai si quiero ir al cine-

-bueno te veo mañana en el cine, entonces me tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama adiós- sai se acerco a sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hiso que sakura se sonrojara

- y bien sakura ¿Qué fue eso?-

-de.. de que hablas ino-

-no te hagas note que te sonrojaste, además insististe mucho en ir al cine con él se me hace que a ti te gusta sai-

-que no..no tonterías ino-

-entonces porque te sonrojaste tanto he-

-ni..si siquiera me sonroje- dijo mirando a otro lado

-no solo parecías un tomate-

-yo..yo no parecía un to..tomate, mejor me voy tengo mucho que hacer mañana-

-si sobre todo con sai a tu lado verdad-dijo con sonrisa picarona

Sakura se sonrojo más de la que ya estaba – no..no sé de qué ha..blas mejor me voy adiós-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Estaban ya en el cine shino y sai esperando a sakura y a hinata, en eso llegaron las dos juntas

-hola shino-kun. Hola sai-dijo algo nerviosa

-hola hinata-dijeron sai y shino

-hola sai, hola shino-dijo sakura

-hola sakura-dijeron de nuevo los dos

-bueno ya va a empezar la película así que será mejor que nos vallamos metiendo al cine- dijo sai

- está bien- dijeron todos

Todos entraron en la sala sakura se sentó junto a sai y hinata junto a shino pero no sai no les dijo que la película era de miedo entonces casi todo el tiempo sakura hinata estaban gritando en una parte de la película hubo tanta sangre que hinata no aguanto y se fue corriendo a vomitar, shino se preocupo y fue detrás de ella

-hinata estas bien- dijo shino algo preocupado

-si shino-kun es solo que me dio un poco de asco la sangre-

-está bien te espera aquí afuera-

Hinata al salir del baño ya estuvo mejor

-estas mejor hinata-

-si shino-kun no te preocupes-

-entonces quieres regresar a ver la película o nos quedamos a esperas a que acabe al cabo ya falta muy poco-

-pues creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí si shino-kun-

-está bien pero será mejor estar cerca de la puerta para cuando salgan sakura y sai-

Iban caminando hacia la sala cuando unos niños pasaron demasiado fuerte y los empujaron haciendo que quedaran a pocos centímetros, shino y hinata poco a poco se sonrojaron. Shino la miraba a los ojos su corazón latía como nunca quería acercarse a ella más aún más y eso lo confundió y si hacia eso podrían pasar cosas malas y no quería, sabía que ella amaba a Naruto y el sentía ese deseo sería tonto sería muy impulsivo así que decidió darle la espalda a Hinata era lo mejor así no pasaría nada

-lo…lo lamento Shino-kun-

-Está bien-Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y aun cuando Sai y Sakura salieron no dijeron nada Shino solo se fue a su casa dejando a Hinata triste y confundida

-------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------

Listo espero que le haya gustado y si no solo díganlo dejen un review y listo =D y si les gusto también.

Bueno el próximo es más shinohina que saisaku y eso es todo los dejo adiós


	4. celos al 2x1

Hooolaaa

Perdón por no poner la continuación rápido (mi amiga no se apuro ¬¬) jajaja pero aquí está la continuación del fic espero les guste ^^

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna hasta ahora

-------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Celos al 2x1"

O

O

Hinata estaba en el parque pensando en porque Shino estaba aislado de ella entonces llegó Naruto con Sakura y le preguntaron que le pasaba Hinata les dijo que caminaran mientras les decía.

-… y desde entonces ha estado muy distante-dijo Hinata

-mmm Shino es raro tal vez se le pase-dijo Naruto

-tal vez-

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a Shino recolectando insectos así que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Shino! ¿Quieres caminar con nosotros?-dijo Sakura, _Sakura, espero que acepte así podré preguntarle qué le pasa_

-Está bien-dijo Shino_¿qué hace Naruto con Hinata?, ella se ve feliz ¿Serán novios? Odio esto, cada vez que veo a Hinata me siento raro con ganas de abrazarla y cuando está con otra persona siento ira, ganas de matarlo y mis insectos salen a atacar a esa persona. Aún así tengo que asegurarme de que no son novios._

Caminaron juntos un rato hasta que a Naruto se le antojó un helado y fue por el acompañado de Hinata , lo que ocasiono que Shino se sintiera muy enojado, Sakura pensaba en aprovechar que Naruto y Hinata no estaban para preguntarle lo que le pasaba a Shino pero vio a Sai con Ino

_¿Qué hace Sai con Ino?¿Tendrán una cita?¿Por qué me importa? Solo es sai con Ino ¿Tengo celos? No lo creo pero mejor me aseguro de que no sean novios._

-Adiós Shino, me voy por allá-dijo Sakura

-Hasta luego-

Luego volvieron Naruto y Hinata con su helado y empezaron a caminar

CON SAI, SAKURA E INO

-Hola chicos ¿puedo caminar con ustedes?-dijo Sakura

-si claro-Dijeron los dos y empezaron a camina juntos ( Sakura se puso en medio con el pretexto de que no le gustaba estar en la orilla)

CON SHINO, HINATA Y NARUTO

Mientras caminaban Shino se dio cuenta de que el helado de Naruto llamaba la atención de varios insectos y no dejaban comer a Naruto cosa que le daba risa a Shino y no sabía porque pero luego se le quitó cuando se dio cuenta de que los insectos no eran del parque, estaban saliendo de él y de tal manera que no dejaban comer a Naruto, Hinata se dio cuenta de que los insectos no eran del parque porque su helado no atraía a los insectos así que volteó a ver a Shino quién fingió demencia mientras los insectos entraban en él

CON SAI, SAKURA E INO

Sakura extrañamente se sentía enojada porque Sai e Ino estaban juntos y desearía que algo le pasara. Pero ¿por qué? Entonces Sai e Ino se empezaron a reír y eso hizo enojar mucho a Sakura y sin saber por qué le puso el pie a Ino para que se cayera y cuando esta cayó tiró el helado y se raspó en la rodilla

-duele…-

-¿estás bien?-dijo Sai

-si solo que se cayó mi helado –

-está bien, puedes comer el mío-dijo mientras le daba su helado

-gracias-

-Ino lo lamento no me fije soy una tonta-dijo Sakura _aunque te lo mereces ¿por qué se lo merece? Ash ¿por qué me comporto así? ¿Estoy celosa de Ino?_

-está bien no te preocupes-

CON SHINO, HINATA Y NARUTO

Seguían caminando y entonces Naruto empezó a decir tonterías y en una de esas abrazó a Hinata muy fuerte y Shino se sintió muy enojado así que inconscientemente y sin saber porque un montón de insectos salieron a atacar a Naruto

-aaaahhhhh quítenmelos me comen auxilio aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-y Naruto salió corriendo como loco con los insectos en su cara

-¡¿Shino-kun? ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Naruto-kun?-

CON SAI, SAKURA E INO

Caminaban cerca de un laguito y seguían comiendo helado y entonces Ino le dio de su helado a Sai pero de una manera tan tierna que Sakura se enojó y empujó a Ino al laguito

-aa esta fría-gritó Ino y luego salió del laguito corriendo y llorando

-¡Sakura!¡¿qué te pasa?-

CON SHINO Y HINATA

_Debo decírselo debo decirle lo que siento por ella si no pueden pasar cosas malas_

-bueno…lo que pasa….es que…creo…que…-

CON SAI Y SAKURA

_Se lo diré le diré a Sai lo que creo que me pasa se que entenderá_

-creo que tu…-

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Que tal espero que les haya gustado ^^ se que esta chiquito pero es para aumentar la tención bueno dejen reviews y si no les gusto algo díganlo me despido adiós ^^


	5. sentimientos y ¿conciencias?

Hola

Bueno antes de que me maten les pido disculpas por no haber puesto el capitulo es solo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo o tenía tiempo y se me olvidaba y me la pasaba escuchando música y así y pues solo me atrasaba hasta que mi amiga me dejo sorda porque a cada rato me gritaba que tenía que subir el y porque ya habían pasado muchos días, así que agradézcanle a mi amiga de que me haya dejado sorda para subir el siguiente capitulo jajajaja bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero les grade

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna hasta ahora

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

-0-

CON SHINO Y HINATA

_Debo decírselo debo decirle lo que siento por ella si no pueden pasar cosas malas_

-bueno…lo que pasa….es que…creo…que…-

CON SAI Y SAKURA

_Se lo diré le diré a Sai lo que creo que me pasa se que el entenderá_

-creo que tu…-

-0-

-0-

Sentimientos y ¿conciencias?

-0-

-0-

CONTINUACION

CON SAI Y SAKURA

-veras Sai lo que pasa es que creo que tu...tu-

-y bien que pasa Sakura-

CON SHINO Y CON HINATA

-bueno Hinata lo que pasa es que creo que tu. .a mí...tu –

-que pasa Shino-

CON SAI Y SAKURA

-es que creo que Sai tu.. Tu haaa tu estas imaginando cosas no pasa nada solo que me tropecé con Ino es todo-

-aja y luego la tiraste al agua eso no es lógico Sakura mejor cuando se te pase hablamos-

_Sai se fue con Ino pero lo que le dijo la puso un poco triste aunque era cierto esa actitud en ella no era normal algo le pasaba y no sabía que era_

CON SHINO Y HINATA

-es que creo que tal vez aquí hace mucho calor y hay insectos y como Naruto traía helado pues por eso lo atacaron-

-Shino sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto tú fuiste el que ataco a Naruto-kun no es cierto-

-no Hinata te equivocas yo no fui-

-bueno entonces hablamos luego Shino-

-pero Hinata porque te vas-

-tengo que ir a ver si Naruto-kun está bien adiós Shino-

_PORQUE TIENE QUE IR A VER A ESE BAKA DE NARUTO PARA VER SI ESTA BIEN ¿PORQUE?_

Shino se fue enojado aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo que sentía lo estaba matando poco a poco cada vez que veía a Hinata con alguien más

-0-

_Sakura se fue a su casa triste, Sai parecía muy enojado con ella cuando se fue con Ino y eso la preocupaba ¿Qué tal que nunca la perdonaba? _

-asshh porque tengo que estar preocupada él nunca me a importado y ahora menos-

_Inner: aja si como no _

-tú cállate que no estoy de humor-

_Inner: hay vamos acéptalo te gusta Sai es más te encanta _

-claro que no eso no es cierto Sai es un baka-

_Inner: el baka que te gusta _

-ya basta no tengo porque soportarte hoy-

_Inner: bueno pero aunque no lo quieras aceptar yo se que Sai si te gusta y mucho _

-hay ya me voy a dormir-

-0-

_Mientras tanto sino llego enojado a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto aun sin cenar_

-ash porque tiene que estar con ese Naruto porque-

_Será porque él le gusta _

-y tú quien eres-

_Hay pues quien más tú conciencia _

-valla y hasta ahora te dignas en aparecer-

_Oye no te quejes conmigo tu eres que siempre estaba como hielito no había razón para que yo apareciera_

-a que te refieres con que no había razón-

_Pues a eso que nunca ha habido algún sentimiento que te perturbara hasta ahora con Hinata _

-y a que te refieres, yo no siento nada por Hinata-

_Si como no, digo si yo soy tu sé lo que tú sientes no?_

-bueno en eso tal vez si tengas razón pero no creo sentir nada por Hinata-

_Entonces porque te enojas cuando esta con Naruto y porque le lanzaste insectos e y no me vallas a decir que no fuiste tu_

-pues no fui yo-

_Aja esa que te la crea alguien más porque yo _

-en vez de juzgarme deberías apoyarme-

_Vez estas admitiendo que tu le lanzaste los insectos a Naruto o no_

-hay tu malinterpretas todo mejor salte de mi cabeza ya-

_Jajá no puedo me vas a tener que soportar_

-hay bueno entonces solo déjame dormir-

_Shino no podía conciliar el sueño y ¿si su mente tenía razón?¿si realmente le gustaba Hinata? ¿Seria posible que se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amiga?_

_-_0_-_

Bien ahí lo tienen sé que esta cortito pero me acababa de levantar y tenia flojera perdón

Bueno si tienen preguntas dudas o lo que sea no me llamen mejor dejen reviews ^-^

Bueno me voy y espero les haya gustado hasta luego


	6. disculpa aceptada, amor rechazado

Holaaaaa bien creo que nos hemos tardado en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero finalmente lo tengo ^o^

Así que espero que no nos maten gracias….

Bueno los dejo leer la continuación y que la disfruten

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones **

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna hasta ahora

-o-

-o-

-o-

Capitulo 6

"Disculpa aceptada amor rechazado"

-o-

-o-

-O-

Shino se sentía muy arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Naruto pero sobre todo se sentía mal por cómo reaccionó Hinata, sabía que había estado mal pero ¡¿por qué a Hinata le importaba tanto? Naruto era un tonto y siempre se salía con la suya y, Shino llevaba más tiempo siendo amigo de hintata que Naruto y aun así ella se la pasaba con "Naruto-kun" y eso era molesto. Sin importar eso tenía que disculparse con Naruto, pero sobre todo con Hinata.

Shino caminó hacia la florería Yamanaka donde compró unas flores que sabía que eran las favoritas de Hinata.

-¿para quién son?-preguntó Ino

-para nadie-contestó Shino

-claro que si ya se para quién son, pero no te preocupes no le diré-

-como sea-dijo Shino mientras salía de la tienda

-¡que tengas suerte con Hinata!-

Shino salió de la florería lo más rápido posible, sonrojado, ¿cómo supo Ino para quien eran las flores ?Estaba pensando en eso y chocó contra Naruto quién tenía muchos granos en la cara ocasionados por los piquetes de los insectos de Shino.

-Fíjate por dónde vas-dijo Naruto

-lo lamento Naruto –

-ah no hay de que-

-perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no te quité los insectos mientras pude-

-aaa no hay problema, Hinata me dijo que andabas distraído, pero dime ¿para quién son las flores?-

-para nadie-

Naruto se le quedó viendo a Shino con una enorme y burlona sonrisa.

-Bueno no importa, tengo que irme voy a llevar a Hinata al cine, adiós-dijo el rubio mientras salía corriendo.

-_¿Cómo que llevaría a Hinata al cine? a caso ¿serían novios? No, Naruto no le hacía caso pero todo puede pasar_-pensó Shino

Entonces corrió lo más rápido posible a la casa de Hinata, quería asegurarse de que no había nada entre ellos, empezaba a llover cuando Shino se dirigía hacia la casa de Hinata llevaba las flore con cuidado para que no les pasara nada y entonces por fin llegó frente a la puerta del clan Hyuga y vio a Hinata dándole un beso a Naruto; Shino sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo y por primera vez en su vida quería mostrar sus sentimientos, que él no era una fría roca, que tenía un corazón, un corazón que estaba enamorado de una hermosa chica que nunca le haría caso.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y dejó caer las flores al piso, salió corriendo de ahí se fue a una colina donde el agua de la lluvia golpeaba su cara. El lloraba y sus lágrimas se ocultaban con la lluvia, tenía frío pero no importaba porque solo pensaba en una cosa Hinata…

Bueno ahí se los dejo esta chiquito lo sé pero aumenta eso aumenta la emoción ^^ Si tienen duda, queja o comentario solo díganlo  
bueno los dejo dejen reviews por favor y saludosssss.


	7. extraña conversacion

Hola a todos, a sé que querrán matarnos y lo lamento yo tuve la culpa no me apure ^^

Estaba en vacaciones ¬¬ pero como teníamos que seguir con la historia pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo HURRAA

Y espero que les guste, (por que realmente me esforcé mucho)

Bueno no los distraigo mas lean y si tienen una duda, comentario o felicitación díganlos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto

Advertencias: ninguna hasta ahora

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones **

-0-

Capitulo 7

"extraña conversación"

-0-

Era una tarde soleada y en un rio cercano las flores de Sakura caían lentamente sobre un rio mientras un chico observaba detenidamente como las flores caían del árbol y aterrizando en el agua, haciendo pequeñas ondas que hacía que el agua se moviera un poco.

-hola Shino- saludo alegremente alguien sacándolo de su mundo

-hum.., hola Sai- respondió desganado

-mmm, ¿estás bien Shino?- pregunto al ver la actitud del chico

-si...mm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-pues porque tu actitud no es la misma de siempre, digo siempre eres frio pero hoy estas algo…deprimido-

-no es nada Sai, estoy bien solo quería un poco de tiempo a solas- respondió para que no se interesara mas en el asunto

-mmm, bueno está bien si tu lo dices te creeré- dijo aun sin creer en lo que le decía

Sai se puso a un lado de Shino, tratando de pensar en que lo habría pasado a Shino para que estuviera de esa forma, se quedo un rato pensando en eso cuando por fin creyó saber la razón por la que Shino estaba así

-es por Hinata ¿verdad?- soltó Sai sin un mínimo toque de tacto

-¿Qué? Porque piensas eso Sai- dijo Shino algo irritado por lo que había dicho

-pues no se a mi me parece que ella te gusta, y como he visto que Naruto la ha invitado a salir supongo que como te gusta eso te hace enojar ¿no?- dijo con algo de curiosidad

-porque crees que ella me gusta Sai- pregunto

-pues no sé, la verdad no entiendo mucho de sentimientos pero he leído en libros lo que un chico hace cuando se enamora de alguna chica y pues a veces cuando te veo con Hinata actúas como si te gustara-

-como tú con Sakura ¿no?- dijo ya que él se había dado cuenta desde hace poco que a Sai parecía gustarle Sakura

Sai solo bajo la cabeza, hace un poco de tiempo que ya no pensaba en eso y en realidad no quería, le molestaba porque no podía entender lo que le pasaba, no entendía porque cada vez que estaba con su compañera de equipo sentía algo raro en el pecho y en la boca de su estomago. La verdad el ya no quería seguir sintiendo esa "extraña sensación" porque sabía que si el llegaba a sentir algo por su compañera solo se haría daño a el mismo, el sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sabía que al único que amaba, que amaría y que nunca dejaría de amar era a ese traidor y eso es lo que de verdad le dolía

-no tienes que responder si no quieres Sai- dijo Shino al notar como había reaccionado con la pregunta

-no hay problema Shino está bien, es solo que…pues yo no sé bien lo que siento. Apenas y comprendo algunas emociones y no sé bien lo que es estar enamorado-

-ya veo, creo que de alguna forma comprendo lo que quieres decir sai-

Sai solo se le quedo viendo sin entender lo que quería decir

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto sai sin comprender bien lo que shino trataba de decir

-pues yo en realidad creo que tampoco sé lo que siento, siempre he sido reservado y creo que las únicas personas que puedo llamar realmente amigos son solo mis compañeros de equipo, realmente quisiera saber lo que se siente querer a alguien y ser correspondido- dijo shino tratando de explicarse

Hubo un silencio un tanto largo después de lo que dijo shino

-creo que no me entendiste ¿verdad?-dijo shino al ver que sai no decía nada

-no es eso es que…No sé cómo explicarlo…Creo que lo que acabas de decir es lo mismo que me pasa a mí- trato de explicar sai –creo que yo me enamore de sakura y yo quisiera estar con ella pero, sé que ella quiere estar con alguien más y yo…Por una vez…Yo quisiera sentirme correspondido-

-sabes Sai- dijo Shino después de oír atentamente lo que sai acababa de decir –creo que a pesar de que tu y yo, no somos muy amigos, creo que somos iguales sai-

-te refieres a que ambos somos como cubos de hielo-

-no creo que realmente no me refiero a eso Sai- dijo Shino algo divertido por lo que había dicho aunque no lo había expresado –me refiero a que creo que…que los dos nos enamoramos de nuestras compañeras de grupo- dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado

Sai pensó las palabras de Shino por un momento para después contestarle

-Sabes Shino, aunque tú y yo no nos conozcamos bien o seamos muy amigos…creo que tienes razón, creo que los dos nos enamoramos- dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua

-Sabes creo que tienes razón- dijo Shino mirando al cielo

El tiempo seguía pasando mientras los dos chicos pensaban en lo que acababan de decir, después de que ellos no fueran tan amigos, esa platica los había acercado un poco, ahora se podría decir que ya sabían lo que sentían, sabían que ambos estaban Enamorados.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¬¬ me esforcé.

^-^ bueno dejen muchossss reviews, y si tienen queja, duda, felicitación ^-^ , o comentario no duden en dejarlo

Bueno me despido y perdón por el retraso adiós.


	8. Lo Que Siento Por Ti

Bueno creo que me volví a tardar un poco y les aviso que este es el final ^-^ sip al fin terminamos la historia wuiiii solo esperamos que les haya gustado mucho y que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Bueno al final pondré los agradecimientos y algunas cosas importantes, así que léanlo.

No los interrumpo y pasen con el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencias: ninguna

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes _

_-_0-

-0-

Capitulo 8

"Lo que siento por ti"

-0-

Shino seguía en el puente mirando las flores de sakura.

-Shino-kun- dijo una chica de ojos perla y cabellos azules Hinata Hyuga.

Shino solo la volteo a ver-

-¿Pu…puedo…hablar contigo?- decía Hinata mientras se ponía a su lado

-¿De qué?- dijo el volteando a verla

-¿Por qué dejaste tiradas estas flores?, se que son tuyas- dijo enseñándole las flores

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tenían una nota con tu nombre-

Insectos de Shino: Que baka

-A si, nada más-

-Ino-chan me dijo que estas flores eran de amor-

-emm…etto-

-¿Por qué has estado tan raro?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues rodeaste de insectos a Naruto, has estado más callado de lo normal, te has puesto muy penoso, has estado muy irritable y tú no eres así, además ¿para que eran las flores?-

Insectos de Shino: ¡Dile, Dile, Dile!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA

Sakura estaba en el parque pensando en Sai y Sasuke como digna enamorada.

-Sakura- dijo una voz detrás de ella, esa voz que deseaba escuchar, la voz de Sai

-¿Qué pasa Sai?-dijo ella

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, emm…en mis libros dice que cuando una persona es más irritable o emotiva con otra es porque está enamorada de ella-

-Ay, vamos los libros mienten-

Sai la miro a los ojos y le pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Inner Sakura: ¡Kyaa Sakura vamos díselo ya!

Sakura miro a los ojos a Sai, su Inner tenía razón, tenía que decirle la verdad a Sai

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

CON SHINO Y HINATA

-Veras lo que pasa es que…que, Hinata tu eres la única mujer que no es de mi clan que me habla y me escucha y no me evita por ser raro y por eso me gustas-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu cabello es como el azul de la noche, tus ojos son como las perlas más hermosas del mar y tienes una encantadora forma de ser, por eso Hinata yo me he enamorado de ti-

-Shino-kun- dijo Hinata sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¡oye Hinata!- dijo un rubio de ojos azules que se acerco a ellos- ya llegue para nuestra cita-

-Hinata ve con él, los de mi clan estamos acostumbrados a ser rechazados-

-¡Hola Shino no te vi!- dijo Naruto muy alegre

Insectos de Shino: como siempre

Naruto toma a Hinata y se van del rio, Hinata voltea y se da cuenta que a Shino se le escurría una lagrima y su mirada era de tristeza

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

CON SAI Y SAKURA

Sakura miro a Sai y le dijo

-La verdad Sai, la verdad es que me gustas- decía mientras lloraba

-Sakura- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

En eso llego Ino y abrazo a Sai

-Hola Sakura ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo Ino al ver las lágrimas que escurrían por la cara de Sakura

-Por nada Ino- dijo secándose unas lágrimas

-Bueno ya vámonos Sai- dijo Ino tomándolo de un brazo

-Emm…está bien- dijo Sai

Los dos se fueron y Sakura sonríe mientras se alejan, Sai voltea y ve su sonrisa aunque supo que esa sonrisa no era una sonrisa real, el sabia que esa era una sonrisa falsa, como las que él hacia todo el tiempo antes de conocerla

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

CON NARUTO Y HINATA

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el ichiraku esperando las ordenes de ramen que habían pedido, Hinata pensaba en lo que Shino le había dicho hace unos momentos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te gusto?- pregunto Hinata

-Porque me salvaste y porque no me había dado cuenta de lo bella que eres-

Al decir esto Naruto tomo a Hinata de la barbilla y la intento besar, pero ella puso la mano en sus labios, se levanto y se fue del Ichiraku

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

CON INO Y SAI

Los estaban en la florería Yamanaka**, **Sai pensaba en Sakura

Y en lo que le había dicho

-Ino- comenzó a decir Sai- ¿a ti también te gustaba Sasuke, como a Sakura?-

-Emm…si- dijo bajando la mirada- pero ya no- dijo viéndolo a los ojos -ahora me gustas tú- dijo Ino abrazándolo y casi besándolo pero Sai volteo la cabeza

-Ino lo siento, pero en algunos libros que he leído dice que a veces hay que seguir a tu corazón, y espero que no odies a Sakura por esto- dijo Sai saliendo de la florería Yamanaka

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata y Sai corrían habían esperado mucho a ser amados y no se habían dado cuenta que había personas que los querían y mucho, Hinata llego al puente donde Shino le había confesado que la amaba, al llegar se dio cuenta que Shino seguía a un lado del puente recargado en un árbol con la mirada triste y fija en una mariposa azul

-Shino-kun- dijo Hinata

-Hinata ¿no estabas con Naruto?-

-emm…si pero- Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta quedar enfrente

-¿pero?- dijo Shino

-Yo ya había estado enamorada de Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo y me hubiera gustado que me tomara en cuenta desde antes no solo porque le salve la vida-

-Hinata no importa el te gusta yo…-

-Naruto me dio la oportunidad, pero nunca nadie me había dicho algo como lo que me dijiste tú, algo tan hermoso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Yo te daré la oportunidad porque no quiero que llores- dijo Hinata

Luego bajo el cuello del suéter de Shino y lo beso.

-¿Estás segura? Porque Naruto no debe de estar muy lejos- dijo Shino, y Hinata lo volvió a besar –En serio si no estás segura-

-Shino-kun, siempre estas tan callado y justo ahora tienes que hablar-

-Lo siento- se disculpo Shino, mientras la miraba a los ojos

Insectos de Shino: ¡Beso, Beso, Beso!

Shino beso a Hinata y muchas mariposas los rodearon.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sai corrió a la librería por un libro de cómo conquistar a una chica, pero mientras salía choco con Sakura, ella vio el libro que Sai tenía en las manos.

Inner Sakura: ¡Cha! Quiere conquistar a Ino

-¿Es para Ino?- pregunto Sakura tratando de esconder sus celos

-No, es para alguien más- contesto Sai

-hahaha ¿y entonces para quién es?- pregunto Sakura con demasiada curiosidad, en realidad quería a quien quería conquistar Sai

-Es para una hermosa chica…de la cual estoy enamorado- dijo Sai

Sakura pensaba en irse de ahí en ese instante no podría soportar oír decir a Sai que se había enamorado de alguna chica, no ahora que ella sabía lo que realmente sentía por él.

Entonces Sai la tomo del mentón y la beso

-Vaya no me golpeaste-

-Sai, creí que tú querías a alguien más-

-no Sakura, tu eres a la que quiero-

-Sai que hermoso detalle-

-je, lo acabo de leer-

Inner Sakura: Ya bésalo otra vez

Sai y Sakura se volvieron a besar y a poca distancia de ellos estaba Ino viéndolos, pero en vez de estar enojada tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Jajá, cuando Sasuke vuelva será todo mío- pensó Ino muy feliz.

Shino por fin se sentía amado por otra persona, Sai pudo comprender los que era el amor, Hinata se sintió feliz al saber que era apreciada y Sakura por fin sintió que el hueco que Sasuke había dejado con su ida se llenaba.

FIN

l

v

l

v

l

v

Epilogo

Era el primer día de primavera y la líder del clan Hyuga terminaba de ponerse un kimono blanco ya que hoy se casaba con el hombre que amaba desde hace tres años: Shino Abúrame

-Hermana ¿ya estas lista?- decía Hanabi atrás de la puerta

-Si ya voy- dijo Hinata mientras salía del cuarto y se encontraba con su padre.

-Buenos días- decía su papa

-Buenos días padre-

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Un poco-

-Solo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, haz demostrado ser una excelente líder-

-Gracias padre-

Hinata, su papa y su hermana se dirigieron hacia donde se iba a realizar la boda, ahí se encontraba Shino junto con todo su clan y también sus amigos entre ellos la pareja recién comprometida, Sai y Sakura hace unas semanas que Sai le había propuesto matrimonio y ambos esperaban con ansias su boda.

Shino estaba vestido con un traje negro que le tapaba el cuerpo, pero se veía muy elegante y Hinata vestía un Kimono blanco y tenía una hermosa flor en el cabello.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Shino a Hinata

-Gra…gracias Shino-kun tú también te ves bien-

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, Shino estaba feliz porque se casaría con la única chica que no lo veía como un fenómeno si no como un amigo y ahora lo vería como un esposo.

Sakura miraba a Sai, pensaba en su futura boda y en lo feliz que era ahora, Sai no la dejaría nunca no como lo había hecho Sasuke tiempo atrás. Tomo a Sai de la mano mientras el sacerdote decía "puede besar a la novia" Shino beso a Hinata y todos aplaudieron este era un final feliz, uno que habían logrado después de tanta tristeza y de sentirse solos, y ese gran y hermoso final lo habían tenido gracias a haberle hecho caso a sus "Nuevos Sentimientos".

WIIII esperamos que les haya gustado, nos esforzamos mucho.

Bueno primero que nada les avisamos que haremos un ShinoHina para aquellos que les guste esa pareja.

Y queremos agradecerle a:

Lucia_nami 14: por habernos leído y comentar para darnos ánimos y por no perderse ningún capitulo.

Kykyo_black: también por comentar y ponerse de mi lado (sasuke es feo ^-^)

Sakura Hyuga: por leernos y haber amado el fic.

Danone: gracias por leernos amiga fresa.

Sakurita-inuzuka: por leernos y alentarnos a continuar.

Hinashino fan: gracias por tus comentarios y si haremos un ShinoHina.

Y a todos los que llegaron a leer la historia y les gusto, pero que por flojera o porque no tenían cuenta en no pusieron comentario, gracias por leernos.

Nos despedimos y que esperamos que les haya gustado el final hasta luego byeee.


End file.
